


Wish you'd be mine

by Oxyz



Category: John Wick - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: «Хочешь, я куплю тебе выпить?»Джон на мгновение ядовито прищуривается, прежде чем резко отказаться от её предложения. Может быть, Арес просто не в его вкусе. Возможно, причина отказа в том, что этим вечером она пыталась его убить.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #SHIPPED  
> http://imgur.com/UhjNv7s.jpg  
> В фике присутствуют намёки на фемдом и даб-кон/нон-кон, а также в сексуальном контексте упоминается кинк - расчленёнка.

Она наблюдает за ним в баре «Континенталя», даже не пытаясь прятаться. На территории отеля запрещено убивать – это одно из двух нерушимых правил сообщества.

Джон выпивает с человеком, с которым они пятнадцать минут назад пытались прикончить друг друга. Похоже, эти двое старые друзья.

Арес нравится наблюдать, как Джон слегка морщится, когда бурбон обжигает его разбитые губы. С каким удовольствием она бы сама лила меж его губ крепкий виски. А потом вылизывала бы его рот – жёстко, агрессивно. Несмотря на свою репутацию, Джон производит впечатление человека, который нежен с женщинами. Это пробуждает желание его раззадорить, посмотреть, может ли он отпустить себя и быть опасным и в постели.

Арес думает, что у Джона должны быть мягкие волосы и такая же, совсем не колючая, борода. В эти волосы запустить бы пальцы, сжать в кулак, оттянуть голову Джона назад, медленно, не отрывая взгляда от лица, отмеченного печатью скорби и мрачной решимости. Арес закусывает нижнюю губу, сверля глазами затылок Уика.

Сколько людей мечтают его убить? Сейчас, когда Сантино объявил за его голову награду в семь миллионов?

Джон – живая легенда сообщества, он способен отбиться от тысячи убийц, но хватит ли ему сил на тысяча первого? Что, если под этим номером выступит она, Арес? Богиня войны, прекрасная, смертоносная.

Они с Джоном могли бы стать потрясающей парой.

Но у неё есть чёткий приказ, а, кроме того, она никогда не предаст своего хозяина, каким бы человеком он не был. Она многим обязана семье Де Антонио и поэтому будет служить ей до самого конца.

Если бы только она могла взять Джона живым. Она бы прекрасно провела с ним его последний досуг.

Связала бы руки проволокой, чтобы каждое движение приносило боль. Била током до тех пор, пока он не начал бы почти терять сознание. Тёрлась об него бёдрами, сев сверху, и водила по груди ногтями. Потом ножом – вырезая сначала тонкие полосы, но постепенно складывая их в глубокие красные геометрические узоры.

Абстракция. Ей всегда нравилось искусство, допускающее множество трактовок.

Длинная прямая линия поперёк груди – решимость и уверенность Джона. Несколько коротких и прерывистых у сосков – её, Арес, всё сильнее пробуждающийся интерес. Полукруг на животе под пупком – её кружение вокруг него, когда она решает, как лучше всего перекрыть ему все пути к отступлению, все возможности уйти.

Вот только Джон всегда неизменно уходит. Оставляя на своём пути десятки и сотни трупов, каждый из которых – кровавая точка от воткнутого в кожу тонкого острия. Звёздная карта смертей, нарисованная на закалённом в боях, и без того испещрённом шрамами теле-холсте.

Везде на коже – грубые рубцы, белые, красные. Монохромные татуировки. Подробная история жизни того, кто убивает, не колеблясь.

Арес хочется узнать эту историю, забрать её себе, сделать своей, целиком, без остатка. Ей хочется ворваться в мысли Джона и заполнить их собой. Превратить всё в хаос, обратить в бессистемное, разгромленное. И сделать это так, чтобы после этого он уже не смог вернуться к прежнему порядку. Никогда.

Арес не разговаривает, как все, а выражает свои желания руками. И её руки дрожат от желания заполучить Джона Уика.

Она хочет вонзить ногти ему глубоко под кожу, забраться пальцами в самое нутро. Взрезать грудную клетку, подцепить края, растянуть в стороны. Исследовать горячие мышцы и гладкие кости. Вести одновременно пальцами и языком, снизу вверх, собирая по каплям всё, из чего состоит Джон Уик: его личность, боль, веющую от него опасность и расчётливую ярость.

Она умрёт, если решится, Арес точно это знает. Но она просто-напросто сойдёт с ума, если так и не попытается.

Значит – следующая встреча на поле брани станет для кого-то из них последней. Без исключений.

 

Спутник Уика уходит. Джон допивает бурбон, медленно оборачивается и встречается с Арес глазами.

«Хочешь, я куплю тебе выпить?»

Она улыбается своей самой обворожительной улыбкой. С искренним желанием предлагает: обжечься легко воспламеняющимся алкоголем и сцепиться на территории перемирия, сплестись в единое целое в этом наэлектризованном, искрящем от почти что осязаемой опасности пространстве.

Арес хочет взять Джона; изучить его своими ловкими, чуткими пальцами вдоль и поперёк, прошить насквозь своей страстью. Она хочет согласиться и на противоположное; позволить пронзить чужой яростью себя, с болью с обеих сторон, распаляющей изнутри жарой и безмолвными вскриками. Она готова на это.

Она готова на всё.

Вот только Джон совсем не хочет рвать её на куски в ответ. Вышибить мозги, пригвоздить к стене ножом и оставить так висеть – да. Но не больше.

Он на мгновение ядовито прищуривается, прежде чем резко отказаться от её предложения. Арес ему не интересна. Не то чтобы она не в его вкусе, просто сейчас он слишком одержим Сантино. Все его мысли – только об отмщении и ни о чём больше.

Как жаль.

Арес размышляет, могло ли всё сложиться иначе. И приходит к выводу, что нет, их встреча никогда не могла быть иной. Только на поле боя, только со взаимным намерением уничтожить – быстро и максимально эффективно. И Джон ясно даёт это понять, прежде чем покинуть бар.

Сегодня у них вынужденное перемирие. Но завтра их ждёт новая встреча – уже за пределами стен «Континенталя». Встреча, которую Арес предвкушает с лёгкой дрожью на кончиках пальцев и с застывшей на губах, слегка разочарованной улыбкой.


End file.
